Hypno-Play - Len x Oliver Oneshot
by Oliver-Kagamine
Summary: Len gets his hands on some hypnosis tech, and things get a little out of hand. ((A bit more on the extreme side.))


~3rd Person POV~

Oliver's head hung to the side as he blankly stared up at Len.

Len gasped a bit, honestly surprised that the hypnosis had worked. "Holy fuck," he muttered, smirking. "Can you hear me?"

Oliver nodded absentmindedly, not doing anything else.

"Aw, sweet." Len grinned a bit. Oliver had never liked him, so this was the chance of a lifetime for him. "From now on, whenever I say the word, 'open', you'll resume to this trance state. Understood?"

Once again, Oliver nodded blankly.

Len nodded in return and then continued, "Now. When I count backwards from three, you'll turn into a cockslut for me, and will listen to my every command with the response, 'Of course, Master, nya~!' You also must act like a cat. Got that?"

For the third time, Oliver only replied with a slight, blank nod.

"Good." Len smirked even more and then started counting down. "Three..."

Oliver stirred a bit, his breath speeding up in the trance.

"Two..."

Oliver's eye started to flicker open, obviously dilated with lust when it was visible enough.

"One." Len snapped his fingers and Oliver blinked, sitting up straight like nothing had happened at all. "Well, Oliver?"

Oliver looked up at Len with half-lidded eyes. He drooled, giggling a bit as he got up and leaned against Len. "Master~" He purred, starting to take off his pants, slowly stepping out to them. "Ollie's naughty hole is hungry...~" The younger then stepped out of his boxers and sat back on the couch, pulling his legs up and spreading his asshole with his fingers. "Please feed it with your semen~" Of course, he was a virgin so it was still tight and properly closed.

Not for long.

The older grinned. He could see that the effect of the hypnosis had made Oliver erect as well, which meant that this would be all too easy. "Hm~ Only if Oliver's naughty upper hole takes some semen in first~"

"O-of course, Master, nya~" Oliver replied as he was instructed to do, leaning forward to pull off Len's pants and boxers quickly as he got onto his knees. "Wah... Master's so big..." He took the tip into his mouth and started to suck before pulling away. "O-Ollie loves Master's c-cum rod~"

The older groaned softly, pausing for a moment. He snapped his fingers and Oliver quickly went back into a trance. "Let's add something..." He mumbled, grinning. "Whenever I tell you something, that becomes true in your mind. Got that?"

Oliver was leaning against Len's legs, his face nuzzled into the base of Len's member still as he nodded.

"Good. Three, two, one." Len snapped his fingers again and Oliver woke up, resuming his actions without hesitation.

"N-nya...~ M-mmn...~" Oliver happily sucked on the sides of Len's dick, taking his time with it even though he was squirming in anticipation.

Len smirked. "Oliver, you're cumming," he whispered.

Oliver's eye went wide at that, and he let out a loud moan as he released onto the floor in front of Len, panting heavily. Even during that, he didn't stop sucking.

"And now you're begging for my dick while an invisible hand pumps your cute dick~" Len whispered again, licking his lips a bit.

Already sensitive to cumming once, Oliver's eye rolled back a bit as he moaned. "K-kyaaa~" His moan was girly, but it didn't make it any less attractive to Len. "A-ah~ P-pump it faster...~" He begged, drool spilling down his chin. "H-hurry up and f-fuck me with your r-rock hard cock, M-Master~ I-I can't take it much longer...~"

Len seemed satisfied with that, and again whispered. "You're cumming again."

Oliver's breath caught in his throat as he came a second time, panting heavily.

"You're licking it all up."

Oliver blinked slowly, leaning down as his tongue grazed over the floor, licking up all of the cum he had released onto the floor.

"And now you're...fucking me." Len was honestly surprised at his own words, gasping as Oliver grabbed onto his hips and started to finger him roughly. "A-ah—!" He winced slightly in pain, but started to drool once it felt good. "G-god, harder," Len begged; Oliver's fingers complied. "F-fuuuck, I'll become addicted~!" He moaned out loudly. "Oliver, Oliver, your dick," Len begged once again, kneeling in front of the couch and bending over it so Oliver could thrust in harshly with a few moans. "A-ah~!"

Oliver thrusted exactly how Len requested each time, hitting his prostate harder with time.

Len moaned loudly now. "I-I'm cumming~!" He groaned, looking back at Oliver. "Y-you're cumming~! Y-you're cumming s-so deep inside m-me~!"

Oliver let out a loud moan as he thrusted as deep as possible, letting out his release inside of Len. Len did the same, except his cum splattered on the floor below.

The older panted heavily, wiping at his mouth. "G-get my buttplug," he ordered, and Oliver nodded with the signature phrase, getting up to get it and coming back a moment later.

Once Oliver came back, Len held up his hips a bit and pushed his ass into Oliver's face. "Put all the cum inside me and then plug it with the buttplug..."

Oliver did as he was told, wiping up some of the cum that dripped down his thighs and pushed it back inside of Len, causing a few moans. Once that was done, Oliver pushed the buttplug inside to keep the rest from dripping out.

"Ahh~" Len moaned softly and then turned back to Oliver. "N-now..." He moved away from the place where his cum had splattered. "Lick u-up my cum and savor it before drinking it all..."

Oliver once again bent down and licked off the cum, licking it all around, sexually. He let out a few satisfied groans before swallowing it all.

"Good boy..." Len mumbled. "You now loathe me, don't you...~?" He whispered excitedly. "T-tell me how much you hate me while sucking me off..."

Oliver's expression changed quickly and he looked annoyed, flipping Len over to take in his cock. Each time he pulled away, Oliver clicked his tongue. "I fucking hate you—" He started deep-throating Len now. "You should go die—"

Len just grinned, petting Oliver's hair gently as he groaned. "T-that so...?" He asked softly. "I'm cumming... Swallow it all..." He released inside of Oliver's mouth, holding his head down to his own base.

Oliver squirmed a bit, pulling his head away and wiping off his mouth. "G-go fucking kill yourself already..." He grumbled.

Len only smirked in response. "Ah? But you're aroused by me right now~" He winked, gesturing down to Oliver's now-erect member.

"W-wha—" Oliver started, looking down at himself, but he was cut off again by Len.

"You're totally begging me to fuck you with that cute, fake-hatred tone, aren't you~?"

Oliver shivered, panting softly already. "A-ah...I-I hate you," he grumbled, turning around for Len and spreading his ass a bit. "P-put your d-disgusting, f-fat cock in here b-before I slit your throat..." He growled, wiggling his hips a bit.

"Hm." Len tapped his chin to pretend he was considering it. "How about~ No~"

Oliver flinched violently, growling again. "W-what?" He asked, moving back a bit to rub Len's member against his entrance anyway, moaning softly. "Y-you're gonna f-fuck me until I b-break or else I'll bite y-your dick off~"

Len, of course, couldn't help laughing as he thrusted into Oliver harshly, aiming for his prostate at the first try. "Ah~? But if you did that, you'd be wasting the thing you love most~"

The younger's face twisted with pleasure as Len hit his sweet spot with each thrust, letting out loud moans. "R-right~ A-ah~! Y-you're right~!" He mewed out shamelessly. "I-I loooove y-your cock~! I-I c-can't waste it~!"

Len snickered, thrusting even harder now as he could basically see Oliver's mind breaking with every thrust, slowly falling into insanity. "You love me a lot, don't you, Ollie~?" He purred, spinning Oliver around so that he was riding Len instead. "Say how much you love me and then give me a French kiss~"

Oliver nodded obediently, wrapping his arms around Len's neck as he tried speaking. "I-I-I love Master~! M-Master and h-his big cock f-fuck me s-so hard that m-my a-ass becomes a c-cumdump...~!" He whined out loudly, leaning forward to give Len a sloppy French kiss, letting the older easily dominate his mouth at this point.

Len pulled away from the kiss and snickered. "Good boy~" He cooed, licking up the drool that was leaking down Oliver's chin. "Now beg for my cum to fill you up and get you pregnant~"

Oliver, once again, did as he was told. "M-Master~! P-please f-fill up my n-naughty hole with y-your cum~!" He whimpered needfully. "C-cum so deep i-inside m-me that your s-semen gets m-me pregnant~!"

The older grinned, lightly slapping Oliver's ass as he climaxed with a low groan, filling Oliver with his sticky semen. "You can't cum until I say," he instructed, making Oliver squirm with anticipation as his erection got more painful.

Len was finally merciful and allowed him to cum with his word; right before wrapping his own lips around Oliver's member, sucking harshly.

"N-ngh~!" Oliver moaned out, panting heavily when he finished cumming.

The older sat up and wiped at his lips, satisfied. "Now," he mumbled, snapping his fingers, "you'll be my boyfriend from now on, even after you wake up from the trance, do you understand? And you'll remember everything but it will all just seem completely normal for us."

Oliver slumped back and nodded weakly.

"Good. Then remember the trigger word: 'open'." When Oliver nodded again, Len clapped his hands and the younger flinched awake.

"Eh?" He panted heavily. "L-Len, you're too rough... I-it hurts..." Oliver whined, squirming.

Len only laughed. "Sorry~" He winked. "You asked me too, after all...~"


End file.
